A Camping We Will Go
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Summary: Tony, Tim and Jimmy go camping in upstate Vermont and invite Hank and Evan to come along! Oh, what kind of trouble will ensue? Whumpage all around in some way shape or form.A nice brotherly flick. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

A Camping We Will Go

An NCIS/Royal Pains Crossover

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: Tony, Tim and Jimmy go camping in upstate Vermont and invite Hank and Evan to come along! Oh, what kind of trouble will ensue? Whumpage all around in some way shape or form.

A/N: Because you all loved the NCIS guest appearances in The Problem with House Calls and A Lost Brother, I figure it was time for a crossover so here you are. I thought of this story when I was working-it was a slow day and I had a lot of time to kill. I really should stop daydreaming at work about possible Fanfiction stories and work instead….hmm…conundrum…..

Chapter I

NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee snuck down to Autopsy. The sliding door opened and Tim saw Jimmy Palmer sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jimmy," said Tim. "Is Ducky around?"

"No," said Jimmy. "He went upstairs to brief Agent Gibbs, if you need to talk to him."

"Actually, I came down here to talk to you," said Tim.

"Me?" asked Jimmy, surprised.

Tim nodded, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing," said Jimmy. "Why?"

"Well, don't tell anyone," said Tim. "Do you remember the Santos case?" Tim continued after Jimmy nodded, "Well, Tony and I had to do a stake out outside Commander Collins' house and I learned that Tony has never been camping."

"What?" asked Jimmy. He knew he shouldn't be shocked by what Tony had told him about his father and his child but still.

"I know!" agreed Tim. "Anyway, we have a four day weekend coming after this large case and I was thinking that we should take Tony camping."

Jimmy smiled. "That's a great idea, Tim!"

"So, can you come?" asked Tim.

"Of course," said Jimmy. "So, who else is coming?"

"I was thinking of also inviting my one of my friends from MIT Evan," said Tim. "But I know Ziva and Abby have reservations at a spa and Ducky and Gibbs have to go to a conference in Nashville. So it would just be us guys."

"Cool," said Jimmy.

"Now I just have to call Evan," said Tim as he pulled out his cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan Lawson was sitting at the kitchen table, working on the statement of cash flow for HankMed, when his cell phone rang. Evan didn't even bother to glance at the caller ID before he answered.

"Hello, thank you for calling HankMed. How can we make you feel better today?" asked Evan all in one breathe.

"_HankMed? What is that? Wait, don't answer, I don't want to know. Especially if it's anything similar to that computer repair business we had in college." _

Evan smiled. He knew that voice. "For your information, _Tim, _HankMed is a concierge doctor business that my brother and I started in the Hamptons. And no, it's nothing like 'Wiki-Fix' for two reasons. One, this business is actually making money and two, this time; we didn't accidently set off the sprinkler system, destroying half a building."

Tim laughed, "_Good to hear that, Evan. I'm sure Professor Alberts would also be please to hear that." _

Now it was Evan's turn to laugh, "Oh man, I forgot about that. Remember how made he was! But in my defense, what chemistry teacher leaves two breakers out in the open with unidentified chemicals in them?"

"_Well, you didn't have to pour them together!" _said Tim.

"Yeah, yeah," said Evan. "You always crushed my creativity and innovative sprit."

"_They had to evacuate the building," _said Tim. _"And no one was allowed to go back in for a week! The place still seems weird, even after all these years." _

"Was there a point to this phone call?" asked Evan. "Other than rehash the past, which you clearly don't remember, by the way. Did one of those bad guys give you a concussion and you are now suffering from severe memory loss?"

"_You wish," _said Tim, _"I'll remember that till my death bed. What are you doing this weekend?"_

"Absolutely nothing, man," said Evan. "Do you need me to go uncover with you in some super secret assignment?"

"_No," _said Tim. "_Jimmy, Tony and I are going camping in upstate Vermont. You want to come?"_

"Heck yes!" said Evan. He grabbed his calendar and flipped it open, "Just let me check my calendar quick to make sure I don't have anything else going on-oh shoot."

"_What?" _

"Hank and I were supposed to hang out together," said Evan. "It's the anniversary of-well, you know-" Evan paused, swallowing hard and blinking back the tears that were forming.

"_Right. Your mom," _said Tim. There was a moment of silence before Tim spoke up, _"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you bring Hank along?" _

"What?" asked Evan. "You sure?"

"_Sure!" _said Tim. "_It will be fun. And it will help get your mind off this weekend. And it sounds like you guys could use a break. Plus, between you and Tony, I'm sure that at some point, the weekend will include a trip to the ER. Might as well save the trouble and bring the doctor with us."_

"What are you talking about?" asked Evan.

"_Evan, you are the second most accident prone person I know," _said Tim.

"Second?" repeated Evan, "That hurts me, Tim."

"_You were first for a long time," _said Tim, _"I didn't think I could meet anyone more accident prone than you. But then I meet Tony DiNozzo."_

"And what has Tony done that I haven't?" asked Evan.

"_In the five years, I worked with him," _started Tim. _"He's had multiple concussions and head injuries, been shot a couple of times, been blown up FIVE times, framed for murder twice, sprained his ankle three times, broken his nose, and had the plague." _

"The plague?" asked Evan. "As in-from the Middle Ages and Black Death-plague? How on earth do you get the plague?"

"_It's a long story_," said Tim, "_I'll tell you later." _

"Sounds like it," said Evan. "But I still say I'm not accident prone."

"_Evan, you broke your shoulder blade and tore your ACL slipping on a wet floor," _said Tim.

"Well, they should a sign!" said Evan defensively.

"_You mean those yellow triangle things that say, 'Caution. Wet Floor'?" _said Tim.

Evan scowled. "Whatever, Tim. Where'd do you want to meet?"

"_How about at the park?" _said Tim. _"And how about Thursday afternoon at four? Does that work for you?"_

"Sure," said Evan. "Now comes the hard part."

"_What's that?" _asked Tim.

"Convincing Hank to go," said Evan.

"_I still have to tell Tony,_" said Tim.

There was a moment of silence before they both answered.

"Good luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tony!"

Tony DiNozzo looked up from his desk to see Tim and Jimmy walking towards him. They stopped right in front of desk.

"What's up, Probie? Autopsy gremlin?" Tony asked.

"What are you doing?" asked Jimmy.

Tony shrugged, "Not sure yet. I was thinking of having a James Bond movie marathon."

"WRONG!" said Tim, slapping his hand down on his desk. Tony jumped a little from the sudden movement. "You already have plans."

"I do?"

"Yep."

"And they would be?"

"You're coming with us."

"What? Why?"

"Because we said so. And we outnumber you," said Jimmy, smiling. "So you have to do what we say."

"I don't think so," said Tony.

"Yes, you do," said Tim. "We have Ziva and Abby on our side."

"It's true," shouted Ziva from her desk.

"Why don't you and Abby hang out with McGeek and Jimmer?" asked Tony.

"Ziva and I are going to a spa," said Abby, walking out the elevator and over to Tony's desk. "And you had better listen to Tim and Jimmy or else you'd have to answer to me."

Tony looked over to Ziva, who nodded in agreement. Tony sighed and slumped down in his chair. Fighting with Tim and Jimmy was a losing battle. There was no way out of this.

"All right," said Tony, sounding defeated. Tim, Jimmy, Abby and Ziva grinned. "I'll come. Let me guess, we're going to some geek convention, right?"

Tim and Jimmy grinned even wider. "Nope. Not even close, Tony," said Tim.

"We won't be inside at all this weekend," added Jimmy.

Tony looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Tim and Jimmy looked at each other. "We're going camping!" they both said together, smiling.

Tony's jaw dropped in surprised, "What?"

"Remember during the stakeout?" asked Tim. "You told me that you had never been camping."

"And everyone should go camping," said Jimmy.

"And this seemed like the perfect weekend for it," said Tim. "My friend Evan and his brother are coming too."

"It will be really fun," said Jimmy. "You'll see, Tony. We both think you'll really enjoy it."

They both looked down at Tony, waiting for him to answer.

Tony was shocked. He didn't know what to say. His parents were too busy to really do anything with him as a child. His father took him once to a motel and left him there for two days and didn't realize it until he got the bill. They never had time to taking him camping. He had always been jealous of the other kids at school who got to spend time with their parents. Tony never dreamed he'd get to go.

He looked up at Tim and Jimmy, waiting for an answer. Then he smiled.

"I'll go," said Tony. "One condition."

Tim groaned. He should have known this would happen. "What?"

Tony smile grew wider, "There'd have better be s'mores."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evan! We're back!" shouted Dr. Hank Lawson as he and his associate Divya Katdare walked into the guesthouse he shared with his brother.

"Hey Hank! Guess what?" said Evan as he bounced down the stairs.

"What?" asked Hank.

"Guess what we are doing this weekend?" asked Evan.

"Evan-"started Hank.

"Just guess, Hank," said Evan.

"I don't know," said Hank. "I'm tired, Evan. Can't you just tell me?"

"All right," said Evan. "We are going camping!"

Hank's face fell. "Camping?"

"Yeah," said Evan. "Doesn't that sound like fun? Sleeping out beneath the stars; getting back to nature and all that fun stuff. My friend Tim and a couple of his buddies are going camping and they invited us to come along. What you say?"

"I don't think so, Evan," said Hank.

"Oh c'mon, Hank!" said Evan. "I need a break from work and I know you do, too. C'mon, this will be fun."

"I have patients, Evan-" started Hank.

"Divya's perfectly capable of taking care of them," said Evan. "And if for some reason, she can't there is that nice hospital down the way that is jammed packed full of doctors and nurses."

"He's right, Hank," said Divya. "I can handle things for a few days."

"No, that's not necessary, Divya," said Hank.

"It's no problem," said Divya.

"See there you go!" said Evan. "We are all set! All we have to do is grab the snake bite kit and we are good to go!"

Divya and Hank both looked up at Evan.

"Snake bite kit?" asked Hank. "Were exactly are you planning to go camping?"

"It never hurts to be prepared," said Evan. "That's the boy scouts' motto."

"You were never a boy scout," replied Hank.

Evan waived his hand impatiently. "Minor detail, Henry. Minor detail."

"And why do you need a snake bite kit?" asked Divya, "Since there are very few poisonous snakes on the east coast, which makes a snake bite highly unlikely."

"You know you would think that, wouldn't you?" said Evan.

Hank and Divya looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Evan," started Hank, using his 'big brother' voice. He knew there was more to this story than Evan was telling and he wanted an answer. NOW. "Why do you need a snake bite kit?"

"Anyway," said Evan, completely ignore Hank's question. "What do you say, Hank? Let's pack up and hit the open road! Next stop Vermont!"

"Evan," said Hank, dropping his voice. "Not this weekend. Okay?"

"That's why we should go, Hank," said Evan softly. "I know that this weekend is a hard time of year for you. It is for me too. That's why I think we should go and do something fun to get our minds off of that."

Evan sighed deeply. "I am going with or without you, Hank. But it would be a lot more fun with you." Evan broke into a deep grin. "Plus, we'll make s'mores."

"You should go, Hank," said Divya. She could tell by the tone of Evan's and Hank's voices that they were most likely talking about their mother. "It will be good to get away and clear your mind."

"Divya-" started Hank but Divya cut him off.

"If you won't go for that reason," she said. "You should at least go and supervise Evan and his friends and make sure they don't get into any trouble. From the sounds of it, it sounds like that's a really possibility with this group."

"Hey! I resent that!" said Evan. "We do not need a baby-sitter!"

Hank smiled. "All right, I'll go. If Divya's sure she can handle things here."

"Oh course I can," said Divya.

"Sweet!" said Evan. "I'm going to go finish packing! This is going to be so great, Hank. You won't regret this I promise!" And with that, Evan started bouncing up the stairs.

"I hope not," whispered Hank. He followed his brother up the stairs. "Evan, tell me again why we need a snake bite kit? Evan?! Don't ignore me like that, Evan! EVAN!"

A/N: Sorry, no really cliffie karma at the end of this chapter. Will appear in later chapters, I promise.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A Camping We Will Go

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Sorry for the delay-but it's not my fault. It's all Dan Brown's fault because he had to go and write another AWESOME book and I couldn't put it down till I finished reading it. But I'm done with it now, so here I am, ready to write again.

It was another boring day at work so I worked on this next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter II

"A camping we will go! A camping we will go! High ho the Dario! A camping we will go!"

"Evan," said Hank, glancing over at his younger brother, "For God's sake if you are going to sing that hideous song, please get it right."

"You're just jealous of my impressive singing voice," said Evan.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, Evan," he said. He leaned back against the hood of his car and looked down at his watch.

"Geez, Hank. Will you relax?" said Evan. "You've checked your watch twenty times in the past five minutes."

"It is not!" defended Hank. He looked down at his watch for the twenty-first time.

"It is," said Evan. "Tim and his friends will be here soon."

"They are late!" said Hank, annoyed.

Evan looked down at his watch. "It's 3:04."

"Exactly!" said Hank.

Evan raised his eyebrow. "They are only four minutes late. Geez, Hank, will you relax? They'll be here, okay?"

Hank nodded. He hadn't really wanted to go camping but yet Evan and Divya had been so insistent that Hank felt almost that he had been armed-twisted into coming. The fact that the others were late just set Hank on edge; he had a bad feeling about this weekend.

"Hey Hank?"

"Yeah Evan?"

"I spy with my little eye…."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, a black jeep pulled up next to Hank's car. The driver honked the horn, smiling and waving at Hank and Evan.

"Hey! They're here!" said Evan, jumping out of the car.

"Finally," Hank said under his breath. He, too, got out of the car and walked over to the jeep.

Three men got out of the jeep. Hank immediately recognized the driver from a picture on Evan's dresser; Tim and Evan were wearing their black graduation gowns graduating from M.I.T. The second man who climbed out of the passenger side of jeep was tall, had sandy brown hair and brilliant green eyes and was well built; Hank assumed he was another agent. The man who got out of the back seat was skinny, with curly hair and glasses.

"Hi Hank," said Tim. He reached out his hand for Hank to shake.

"Hi Tim," said Hank. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain," said Tim. "Hank, Evan, this is Tony DiNozzo and Jimmy Palmer." Tim pointed to Tony and Jimmy. "Tony is a NCIS Special Agent-"

"Senior Field Agent," coughed Tony.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Whatever Tony. And Jimmy is an assistant medical examiner at NCIS. Tony, Jim, this is Evan Lawson and his brother Hank. Hank is a doctor and Evan is an accountant."

"CFO of HankMed," coughed Evan. Tim rolled his eyes again.

"Nice to meet you," said Tony shaking hands with Evan and Hank.

"It's a pleasure," said Evan. "To meet the man who stole my title."

"Title?" asked Tony, puzzled. "What title?"

"The most accident prone person Tim knows" said Evan. "Though to be fair, you cheated. I mean, I can't compete with the plague."

"You had the plague?" asked Hank, his jaw dropping. "Wait-are you the patent that Dr. Brad Pitt talks about in his paper in new treatments for antibiotic resistant plague?"

"Didn't know I was that popular," said Tony.

"Wow!" said Hank. His face lit up, excited. "We will have to talk! I have a ton of questions about the after affects of complications from the plague and the possible treatment of---"

"Geez, Hank, lay off with the man crush!" said Evan. Tim, Jimmy and Tony laughed. Hank scowled.

"We'll talk later," promised Tony.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Jimmy. He had pulled out the bags from the trunk.

"Sure," said Tim. He turned to Evan, Hank and Tony. "Jim's right. We had better get headed up to the campsite so we can set up before dark."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got all the bags, Tony, Tim, Jimmy, Hank and Evan had checked in at the ranger station and were walking up the trail towards their campsite.

"So was there a lot of traffic coming up from D.C.?" asked Hank.

"No," Tim shouted over his shoulder. He and Evan were leading up the trail with Tony in the middle and Jimmy and Hank bring up the rear. "It was a pretty smooth ride."

"Then why were you so late?" asked Hank puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tim. "We were a half an hour early."

"What?!" said Hank. "Evan said to be here at 3:30!"

"Um yeah, I might have lied about the time," Evan admitted quietly.

"Why would you do that?" asked Hank.

"No offense, Hank, you're my brother and all, but you'd have a tendency to run late," said Evan.

"Hey!" said Hank. "That's not true! I'm offended."

"I said 'no offense'," said Evan, "so therefore you can't be offended. It's part of being a doctor. Doctors run late. It's like an unwritten rule or something."

"Can you believe that, Jimmy?" Hank asked turning to Jimmy.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I've never gotten any comment from _my_ patients."

Tim, Tony and Evan laughed.

"Good one Jimmer!" said Tony. "How much further is the campsite McGeek?"

"About half a mile," said Tim.

"Where is the campsite?" asked Jimmy.

"It's on the bluffs, right above the valley. You can see the whole park from up there. It's beautiful," said Evan.

"Evan and I went camping in college," said Tim. "We've been camping a couple of times."

"Really?" asked Hank. "So Tim, tell me why we needed to bring a snake-bit kit."

"TONY!" shouted Tim

"PROBIE!" replied Tony in a military voice similar to Gibbs.

"What is the first rule of fight club?" asked Tim.

"Never talk about fight club!" said Tony.

"Does that answer your question Hank?" asked Tim.

Hank scowled. Evan laughed.

"Never doubt the brother of the nerd," said Evan, his voice mystical. Tim and Evan laughed.

Hank shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand him."

Jimmy smiled. "I thought that once too about my brother."

"You have a brother?" asked Hank. "Younger or older?"

"Older," said Jimmy. "We're complete opposites. He's the cool jock who is popular and loved by everyone. And then there's me- a total nerd and geek. I thought we'd never get along."

"What happened?" asked Hank. "Between you and your brother."

"He lost his mentor in an accident," said Jimmy. "And suddenly, he was in charge of his entire team. It was really hard for him because no one respected him or listened to him. They all wanted him to be like his mentor. When he was, they got mad at him for trying. We ended up spending a lot of time talking and hanging out. Turns out, we're not as different as I thought."

"What's he doing now?" asked Hank.

Jimmy waved his hand. "Same old, same old."

"And are you two still close?" asked Hank.

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, we're still best friends."

Hank smiled. He and Jimmy were so caught up and telling stories that neither one of them caught the smile that crept across Tony's face as he listened to them talk about their "brothers".

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. It just felt like a nice spot to end it. A cute and fluffy ending for the chapter.

Next chapter-I promise-Hank and Tony talk about what it's like to be a 'big brother'. And the first round of Whumpage!!!

Please review! I love them!


	3. Chapter 3

A Camping We Will Go

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! And your patience! I know I haven't been updating my stories very well and I apologize. Stupid midterms and stupid teachers for making me take midterms. Fortunately for me, I am a super genius so no worries.

I apologize if any medical or camping info is wrong.

Chapter III

"Here we are!" shouted Tim.

Tim and Evan waited for Tony, Jimmy and Hank to finish climbing up over the ledge. When they saw the view, all three of their jaws dropped.

The view before them was magnificent. They were up on one of the upper mountain ledges. Below them the whole valley spread out before them. It was the beginning of October and the leaves were beginning to peak. The valley was covered in splashes of red, orange, yellow, brown and green. The lake below sparkled-the deep blue water seemed to stand out in constant to all valley around.

Evan smiled at the look on Hank's, Tony's and Jimmy's faces. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," breathed Jimmy.

Hank nodded. "I can see why you love it up here, Ev."

Tony just smiled, "This reminds me of a movie…"

Tim and Jimmy just groaned.

"How about we start getting the camp set up?" asked Tim.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Evan. "How about the camping masters set up the tents and the two newbies get the firewood."

Tim smiled. "It's nice that I finally have seniority over Tony."

"Don't get used to it, Probie," said Tony. "I'll be back in charge before you know it."

"Make sure to get wood that is dead," advised Jimmy. "Not wood that is green-otherwise it won't burn."

"It's picking up sticks, Jimmer," said Tony. "It's not rocket science."

"You would think," said Tim. "But yet knowing you, you are going to break your leg or fall into a ravine or get shot…"

"Shot?" asked Tony. "How does someone get shot in the woods? What do the squirrels have guns or something?"

Jimmy, Hank and Evan laughed. Tim shook his head. "Knowing your luck, they probably do."

"I'll be fine, McWorrywart," said Tony. "It's picking up sticks. How much trouble can I get into picking up sticks?"

Tim and Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"All right enough of this," said Evan. "This could go on all day. How about we compromise? Hank, would you be willing to go with Tony to get firewood? That way if Agent Accident-Prone gets into trouble, he has his own personal concierge doctor."

"Damn Evan," said Tony. "You've got great negotiating skills. Where'd you learn that?"

"Middle of a budgeting meeting," said Evan. "You would think two fat accountants wouldn't be able to throw punches that hard. Jerk broke my nose."

"You said that you ran into a tree while running!" said Hank.

"Newsflash Hank," said Evan. "I lied!"

"Why would you lie to me?" asked Hank.

"Because you would have gone all big brotherly on me!" said Evan. "And you would have wanted to kick the guy's ass!"

"Hell yeah!" said Hank.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hank. The idiots got fired anyway and my nose healed just fine."

Hank sighed. There was no winning with Evan when he got like that. "Fine. But we're having a long talk when we get home."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Hank."

Hank smiled. He turned to Tony, "C'mon Tony. Let's go."

"Sure thing, Doc," said Tony. He turned to Tim. "Five bucks says I make it back injury free."

Tim laughed. "Ten bucks says you go home with a cast on."

Tony threw his head back and laughed. "Deal. Just make sure those tents are up by the time we get back!"

Tony and Hank walked off back down the trail to gather firewood.

"C'mon, let's get those tents set up or Tony will never let us hear the end of that," said Jimmy. Tim and Evan nodded and helped Jimmy grabbed the bags.

As Tim and Evan were pulling out the poles to set up the first tent, Jimmy glanced around to see if Tony and Hank were within earshot.

"So," said Jimmy, a smile creeping across his face, "Now that those two are gone, will one of you please tell me the story behind the snake-bit kit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Hank walked throughout the woods about two hundred yards off the trail. They searched the forest floor for dry, dead sticks for the fire.

The two men worked in silence for several minutes before Tony spoke up. "So, you and your brother are working in the Hamptons, right?"

"Yep," said Hank, not looking up.

"Have you met a Marco DiNozzo yet?"asked Tony.

Hank looked up. "No. Is he your—"

"Father?" finished Tony, "Only in the most primitive sense of the word." He looked up at Hank. He continued when he saw the confusion on Hank's face. "Ever since I was born, my father wanted me to be a miniature clone of him. He wanted me to go into the family business. That's all he cared about. Other than that, he wanted nothing to do with me. He didn't have any part of raising me-I was raised by the staff.

"After my mother died, he seemed to get worse. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I wanted to play sports which my father hated. Finally when I was twelve, I told my father I wasn't going into the family business. That was the last straw. He legally disowned me and sent me over to Rhode Island Military School."

Hank heard the anger in Tony's voice. He sighed. "When I was eleven, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. My dad was a horrible gambler. He took all our money, gambled it and lost it all. Then he left. We had to sell the house and move into a tiny apartment. When Mom died, Evan and I ended up in foster care. I haven't seen or heard from my father since either."

There was a moment of silence where each man was taking in the story of the other.

"Huh," said Tony after several minutes.

"What?" asked Hank.

"Guess we're not that different after all," said Tony. He looked up at Hank and smiled. "Who would have thought, huh? Our mothers both died when we were kids and our fathers abounded us."

Hank nodded. "That is kind of creepy, isn't it? But you know what?"

"What?" asked Tony.

"I would say that despite our crappy childhoods, we turned out okay," said Hank.

Tony nodded and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You're a successful doctor and I'm a NCIS Senior Field Agent. Guess we turned out all right, despite what my father always said."

"What did he say?" asked Hank.

"He'd say I'd always end up in the gutter," said Tony. "And turns out he was sort of right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hank. "From everything I've heard, it sounds like you are doing really good for yourself, Tony. You should be proud of what you've accomplish. Your father is an idiot."

"Thanks, Hank, but I already I knew that about my father," said Tony. "No, what I meant was I had this one case about four years ago. Missing marine. I was assigned to follow the prime suspect to see if he could lead us to our missing marine. Turns out it was this complete crazy-but yet _hot- _waitress. Anyway, she thought I was getting to close and she drugged my drink. When I passed out in the alley, she kidnapped me and threw me in the sewer dungeon where the missing marine was."

"Wow," said Hank. "How'd you escape?"

"Rule number nine," said Tony proudly. He smiled at Hank's confused look. "Our boss, Gibbs has this insane set of rules that he teaches. Rule number nine is never go anywhere without a knife. I managed to unlock the door and free the marine and get out of the dungeon. We were wondering around the tunnels and that crazy gun wheeled bitch caught up to us. She was about to shot me but fortunately Gibbs and our partner at the time, Kate, arrived to save my butt. It was a pretty close call."

"You seem to have a lot of those," said Hank, smiling. Tony reminded him so much of Evan.

"Yeah," said Tony. "What can I say? Trouble just seems to find me, no matter how hard I try to hide. Trouble just always seems to find me."

Hank laughed. "What?" Tony asked puzzled.

"That's exactly what Evan would say every time he would get into trouble," said Hank. "You remind me a lot of him."

Tony nodded. "Tim told me and Jimmy about Evan on the ride up. They are really close friends. He went to MIT with Tim, right?"

Hank nodded. "Yeah, he did. A lot of people don't think he's very smart. But he is. He was dyslexic as a kid. He struggled all throughout elementary school and even middle school. But his brain just works differently. I don't even understand how his brain works. But somehow he did and once he did, he just took off. He excelled in high school and college. He's a brilliant accountant-one of the best. He was working at one of the best accountant firms in New York. He was on the fast track to becoming one of the top executives-maybe VP of Finance or the CFO. Instead he chooses to quit his job and come work on our little company.

"He's always been there for me. About six months ago, one of my patients died. He was a very famous and rich patient- a member of the board of trustees. The board and his family thought it was my fault and they fired me. Then my finance broke up with me. For a month straight, I sat in my apartment, watching General Hospital, and eating ice cream. Evan was the one who got me out of the house for a vacation. He's the one who got me into one of Boris' house parties and that's how I became the concierge doctor job. That's how HankMed started. Everything I have-my job, my patients, my friends in the Hamptons-it's all because Evan. He's always been able to get me through everything-Mom dying, Dad leaving, foster home, college, med school, everything. I don't know where I would be without my brother."

Tony nodded. "Little brothers are great, aren't they?"

"You have a younger brother?" asked Hank.

"Two, actually," said Tony. "I also have a little sister too."

"That's surprising," said Hank. "I would have never guessed that your parents had multiple children."

"Oh God no," said Tony. "Technically, I am an only child. My siblings and I aren't biological related. I work with them."

"Oh!" said Hank. "You're talking about Tim and Jimmy, aren't you?"

Tony nodded. "My little sister, Abby Sciuto also works at NCIS as a forensic scientist. I work so much and somewhere along the way, my team became my family. Tim and Jimmy have become the little brothers I never had and Abby's become my little sister. I tease my brothers horrible and give them all sorts of nicknames that drive them insane and I tease Abby too, but not as much."

"Because she's a girl?" asked Hank.

"Because she can kick my ass!" laughed Tony. "And she can do it without leaving any forensic evidence. But there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. I'd die for them. This one time, one of Jimmy's classmates in med school was teasing and bullying him horribly. So, Tim and I paid him a little 'unofficial' visit."

"Oh boy," said Hank laughing.

"Let's just say, he isn't bothering Jimmy anymore," said Tony laughing.

"There was one time when Evan was ten," said Hank. "I was fourteen and we were living in foster care. This one kid-Alex-was a horrible bully. He used to beat up on Evan. One time, he knocked Evan to the ground and kicked him. Broke his wrist and cracked two ribs. Evan ended up in the ER. Once I found out who the bully was, I walked up to his house and rang the door bell. When Alex answered, I punched his face and told him never to come near my brother again or the broken nose I gave him would be the least of his problems."

Tony laughed. "That sounds about right. Big brothers have to look out for their little brothers, right Hank?"

"You know it," said Hank, bumping fist with Tony. "We have to stick together and make sure our little brothers don't get into too much trouble."

Tony nodded in agreement. "I think between the two of us we can keep them out of too much trouble. You know what happened the one time Tim and I left Jimmy alone at a crime scene? The killer came back to get some evidence and when Jimmy tried to run after him and catch him, the SOB pulled out a gun and shot at him. The guy missed, thank God. And goodness Tim has had his share of trouble. I am of course, the reigning champ of trouble." Tony added proudly.

Hank laughed. "You never did tell me about how you got the plague," he said. "I'm sure it's an interesting story."

"You better believe it," said Tony laughing. He picked up a few more sticks. "It started with this one letter that was sealed with a kiss on the back…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Tony and Hank were gathering firewood, Jimmy, Tim and Evan were bent over laughing. They were laughing so hard tears were coming to their eyes.

"Oh my God!" gasped Jimmy between laughs. "Are you serious?"

"Have I ever lied to you Jim?" asked Evan. He took a deep breath. "However, I lie to Hank all the time. But you can't tell him that. Or about the real story behind the snake-bite kit."

"Yeah, and don't tell Tony either," said Tim. "Because God knows he can't keep a secret."

"Yeah, he and Hank are probably making a 'big brother' pack as we speak," said Evan.

"Well then, I guess us 'little brothers' have to stick together than," said Jimmy.

"I heard that!" said Evan. He held out his fist for Tim and Jimmy to pound. Tim and Jimmy smiled and pounded fists with Evan.

"All right," said Tim. "We've got the tents set up and now we just need to get the fire bucket."

"Fire bucket?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah," said Evan. "We just fill the bucket with water and have it near the campfire in case the fire in case of an emergency, we can put it out before it spread and starts a forest fire."

"And with Evan and Tony here, you know we are going to need it," said Tim.

"Hey! I resent that!" said Evan.

"Who started the New York forest fire of 1990?" asked Tim.

"That was you?" asked Jimmy, shocked.

"He helped!" said Evan, pointing at Tim.

"Well, who put leaves in the fire pit?" asked Tim.

"Well, who was the one who through gasoline on the fire instead of water?" asked Evan.

Both men turned when they saw Jimmy lying on the ground laughing his butt off.

"What's so funny?" asked Tim.

Jimmy shook his head and continued laughing.

"What exactly goes on at NCIS?" asked Evan.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Tim. He walked over to the camping gear and pulled out the fire bucket. Tim was walking back when he stepped on an uneven rock. Tim slipped and fell backwards.

Jimmy and Evan ran over to Tim. "Are you all right?" asked Evan.

Tim sat up, holding his right ankle. "My ankle," gasped Tim.

"Evan, help Tim get his shoe off," said Jimmy. "I'll grab the first aid kit."

Evan nodded. "Hank's medical bag is in our tent."

Jimmy nodded. He grabbed the medical bag and the first aid kit. When he got back to Tim and Evan, Evan had taken off Tim's sock and shoe. Jimmy rolled up Tim's jeans so he could get a look at the ankle. Jimmy did a quick examination. The ankle was swollen and tender. When Jimmy moved it, Tim grimaced. But there was no bruising or dislocation.

Jimmy looked up and smiled. "Good news. It looks like it's just a mild sprain. There's no bruising which means that there's probably no broken bones or fractures."

Jimmy pulled out an ace bandage. "I'm just going to wrap the ankle. Evan, can you hold up Tim's leg for me?"

"Sure," said Evan. He picked up Tim's leg and held it up off the ground so Jimmy could wrap the ankle.

"Let me know if it's too tight," said Jimmy. "And make sure to take it off before you go to sleep tonight. Or if you start to feel that your foot falls asleep, take it off."

Once Jimmy had finished wrapping Tim's ankle, he turned to Evan. "Help me get him back over to the tents." Evan nodded. They each grabbed an arm and pulled Tim up. They put an arm around their shoulders and helped Tim over to the fire pit in front of the tents.

"Okay, lower him down gently," said Jimmy as he and Evan lowered Tim down. "Evan, go grab one of the extra pillows from the tent."

Evan nodded and went into one of the tents. Jimmy grabbed an ice pack from the first aid kit and hit it hard against his hand, breaking the chemicals in the pack so it would become cold. Jimmy grabbed a piece of gaze and wrapped the ice pack in the gaze and set it on Tim's ankle.

"What's with the gaze?" asked Tim.

"You shouldn't set an ice pack directly on your skin," said Jimmy. "It could cause frost bite."

"Here's a pillow!" said Evan, remerging from the tent with a pillow.

"Isn't that Hank's pillow?" asked Tim, eyebrow raised.

"We could use yours," said Evan.

Tim quickly shook his head. "No, that's okay."

Evan handed the pillow to Jimmy, who put it under Tim's ankle.

"That's it?" asked Tim.

"Yep," said Jimmy smiled. "With a sprain, all you need to remember is RICE."

"RICE?" asked Tim.

"RICE," repeated Jimmy. "It stands for rest, ice, compression and evaluation. It's the best treatment for a sprain."

Tim nodded. "Will it be okay by tomorrow for the hike?" he asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "It depends. When Hank gets back, he can double check it."

"You did a good job, Jim," said Evan, patting him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to get the water."

"No," said Tim. "You shouldn't go by yourself."

"Tim, I know where I am going," said Evan. "It's not like I've never been here before."

"It's still not a good idea," said Tim. "You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"Tim's right," said Jimmy.

"But we can't wait!" said Evan. "It's only two hours to sunset. And no one should be wondering off after dark. That would be more dangerous than going out alone. And we need the water."

"Why don't you wait till Hank and Tony comes back?" suggest Tim.

"The water spout is about a half a mile from here," said Evan. "It will take at least an hour to get there and back. We can't wait that long."

"How about a compromise?" asked Jimmy. "How about Evan and I go get the water now? That way we'll get it done now and don't have to wait for the other two to get back and Tim can rest his ankle. Everyone wins."

"I don't know," said Tim.

"Tim, c'mon!" said Evan. "We need the water so we can get cooking. This way we'll have the water back when Tony and Hank gets back so we can start cooking."

"As long as you don't get up and move around, you'll be fine," said Jimmy.

Evan smiled and patted Tim's shoulder. "It will be okay, Tim. Jim and I will be back in no time."

"Okay," sighed Tim. "But take the emergency pack and the sat phone."

"Why?" asked Evan. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Just humor me, okay?" said Tim.

Evan threw his hands up in the air. "Fine."

Evan grabbed the emergency pack and double checked it while Jimmy made sure that Tim had everything he would need so that he wouldn't have to walk around on his injured ankle.

"Okay," said Evan. "We're ready."

Tim nodded. He didn't know why, but his gut was churning. He couldn't place his finger on it but he just had a bad feeling about this.

"_Please_ be careful," said Tim.

Evan and Jimmy nodded. "You worry too much Tim," said Evan, patting Tim's shoulder. He smiled softly. "Don't worry, Tim. We'll be extra careful. I promise."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "We'll be back as quick as possible."

Tim watched as Evan and Jimmy walked down the hill and out of sight. He sighed.

_I have a bad feeling about this. Please God, let me be wrong. And please guys, be careful. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And the first round of Whumpage goes to…Tim McGee! It was tough decision-it was down to Tim or Jimmy on who was going to sprain their ankle. I was going to go with Jimmy but then I decided that it would be better to have it be Jimmy and Evan out wondering around the wildness-plus I have another idea for another Jimmy Whumpage! Sorry Tim. I feel for Tim, I really do-I sprained both my ankles within a year so I know _**exactly **_what he is going through.

Did you like the dialogue between Tony and Hank? It occurred to me that Tony, Hank and Evan have similar stories-mother died and abounded by their fathers. I thought it would be fun to compare their stories. Also, I thought the two would get along well since they both are "big brothers" in a sense.

Does anyone foresee what is going to happen? Especially to Evan and Jimmy?

Next chapter: Tony and Hank arrive back at camp and one of them goes out to search and find Evan and Jimmy while the other stays with him. More Whumpage and trouble to ensue!

Please R&R! I love your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A Camping We Will Go

NCIS/Royal Pains Crossover

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains or NCIS.

Warnings: Some minor swearing. SPOILER ALERT! For NCIS Episode 5.17: "About Face".

A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I am currently working on updating_ all _my stories.

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter IV

Hank and Tony were laughing as they walked back up to the camp. But the laughter quickly died when they saw Tim sitting on the ground, his face laced with pain.

Both men dropped the wood in their arms and raced over to Tim.

"What happened?" asked Tony.

"Tripped on a rock," said Tim. "Ow!" he added as Hank picked up his ankle.

"Sorry," said Hank. He examined the swollen ankle. "Jimmy did a good job wrapping the ankle."

Tim smiled, "How do you know that is wasn't Evan?"

Hank laughed. "Evan can barely put a band-aid without hurting himself."

"Speaking of those two," said Tony, "where are Evan and Jimmy?"

"Oh, they went to go get some water," said Tim casually. A little too casually. Tony raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So what's the diagnosis, Doc?" asked Tim. "Jim said it was a mild sprain."

Hank looked over the ankle. "I'm inclined to agree. Let me just grab my bag and double check."

Tim nodded as Hank got up and went into his tent.

"Okay, McLiar," said Tony, "Spill."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tim innocently.

"Where are Evan and Jimmy?" asked Tony. "The truth this time."

"They are getting water like I said," said Tim.

"Then why do you look so worried?" asked Tony, lowering his voice so Hank couldn't hear.

Tim sighed. "My gut."

"Oh," said Tony quietly. He'd been working around Gibbs long enough to know that was NEVER a good sign.

"I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," added Tim. He looked up at Tony. "If something happened to Evan or Jim, I'd never forgive myself."

"Neither would Hank," said Tony. "Or Abby. Or Ducky. Or Gibbs. Or Ziva. Or-"

"Okay Tony! I get it!" said Tim. "A lot of people would be mad." He looked at Tony and sighed. "I'd go after them myself-" Tim attempted to stand but the moment he put weight on his injured ankle, he gasped out in pain and would have fallen-had Tony not caught him.

"Easy Tim," said Tony. He helped lower Tim back down to the ground. "You're not going anywhere on that ankle and we can't send Hank. I'll go. The only question now is how do I get past Hank without him noticing something is wrong?"

"You could tell him the truth," said Tim.

"Oh that would work well," said Tony sarcastically. "Oh hi Hank, by the way, in case you were wondering we sent your little brother off alone in the forest to face certain danger. But don't worry, we sent the Autopsy Gremlin with him!"

"You're right," said Tim. "That might not go over well."

"Ya think?" said Tony.

"I have another plan," said Tim. "Grab one of the emergency packs and when Hank comes out, say you have to use the head."

"What?" asked Tony. "How is that going to work?"

"Just do it," snapped Tim as Hank emerged out the tent.

"Sorry that took so long," said Hank. "Evan misplaced my bag. I swear, he would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on!" Hank bent down to examine Tim's ankle.

"I have to use the head," announced Tony.

Hank looked up at Tony with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks for sharing Tony."

"Here," said Tim. He handed Tony a spade.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" asked Tony.

"Use the head," said Tim.

"Oh no," said Tony. "When I agreed to this little trip, I did not sign up for that."

"Isn't there a rest stop along the trail?" asked Hank.

"Oh yeah," said Tony. "That will work." Tony grabbed the pack. "Be back in twenty."

Hank and Tim watched as Tony walked out of camp.

Hank waited until Tony was out of earshot. "So Tim, how long have you been waiting to pull that?"

Tim laughed. "Six years, man. Six _long _years."

"Nice," said Hank. "Do you know what happened to my pillow?"

* * *

"Tim says you meet in college," said Jimmy.

Evan looked up from the water pump. "Yeah," he said. "We did. We meet at MIT. We were roommates. Tim went for computer science degree and I went for accounting and finance. We've been friends ever since."

Jimmy nodded before going back to tightening the caps on the canteens. After a few minutes of silence, Evan sighed.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked up puzzled.

"Your story," said Evan. "You know as the story of your life."

"Oh," said Jimmy. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with something basic," said Evan. "How did you end up at NCIS?"

"I was in medical school," said Jimmy. "At George Washington University. I needed a place to complete my residency. I also needed a job. There was an opening with Dr. Mallard at NCIS. I've always been a fan of Dr. Mallard's work-he's an expert in the field. And I guess I got the job."

"Do you like working at NCIS?" asked Evan.

"Oh yes," said Jimmy. "I love working at NCIS! Dr. Mallard is an amazing mentor! I have learned so much from him. It's a really honor. And Tony and Tim have become like my older brothers-annoying as hell and they like to tease but in a pinch they have my back. And Abby is really nice. She is always willing to help. So is Ziva. She taught me some self-defense moves after---"Jimmy paused.

"After what?" asked Evan. He looked up at Jimmy. He was surprised to see a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Jimmy?" he asked. "Did something happen on a case?"

Jimmy nodded. "We were called to this construction site. This guy had landed right on top of an elevator. Dr. Mallard went down to get the gurney. I was moving the body off the elevator. And this passport fell out from underneath him. I picked it up and opened it. It had the picture of the dead guy but the name was different from his driver's license. Dr. Mallard called out to me from the van. I set the passport down to talk to him. When I went back to the body, the passport was gone. I went looking for one of the team to see if they took it, when I saw this guy in a hooded sweatshirt. He ran and I ran after him. He jumped over this wire and I made a move to jump too, to follow him. That's when he pointed the gun at me." Jimmy shivered. We starred at each other for a moment before he pulled the trigger. I managed to jump out the way in time, but it was close. Too close."

Evan was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Wow, Jimmy."

"I've never been so scared in my life," whispered Jimmy. He sighed and sat down. "I'm such a coward!"

"What?" asked Evan. He sat down next to Jimmy. "Jim, you are NOT a coward."

"When I saw that gun pointed at me, I was so afraid, Evan," said Jimmy. "Tony and Tim and Ziva and Gibbs-they face guns and risk being shot everyday and they are _never_ afraid."

"I highly doubt that," said Evan. "I bet would bet you a hundred bucks that Tony and Tim and all those other people who I don't know-get scared. It's about what you do with the fear, Jim. In that case, you did what you had to do-what anyone would do. You ducked. And you're alive to tell the tale! Though next time, I would add in a damsel in distress."

Jimmy laughed. "You would, huh?"

"Oh totally!" said Evan. "We'll have to work on that. After we push Hank in the lake."

"You spend a lot of time annoying your brother," said Jimmy, clucking.

"What can I say? I signed a contract," said Evan. "It's my role as his little brother to annoy him."

"I never had any siblings," said Jimmy. "It was just me and my mom."

"My mom died of cancer when I was ten," said Evan.

"I'm sorry," said Jimmy.

Evan waved his hand. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. Besides, family is more than just those unlucky suckers who happen to be related to you."

Jimmy laughed. "I'll drink to that!" Evan and Jimmy clinked two canteens together and took a sip.

* * *

Tony continued down the path, looking for any sign of Evan and Jimmy. So far, he didn't see anything. The trail looked like no human person had passed it in _weeks-_must less within the past hour.

"C'mon," said Tony. "Where are you guys?"

A clap of thunder boomed overhead. Tony looked up to see the dark clouds overhead.

"Oh crap," said Tony. He started to walk faster down the path. "I knew I should have stayed home and watched 'The Last Days of Disco' on DVD!"

* * *

Evan looked up when he heard the same thundercloud overhead. He looked up to see that large dark rain clouds had moved in.

"Crap!" he said.

"What?" asked Jimmy. Evan pointed up. Jimmy looked up and saw the thunderclouds. "Oh."

"Grab the water," said Evan. "And let's get back to camp before the storm hits."

"Storm?" asked Jimmy. "What storm?"

"That one," said Evan, pointing up.

"That?" asked Jimmy. "Isn't that just a little rain?"

"A little rain is going to be the worst of our problems," said Evan. "See that? That is a cumulonimbus cloud. That is a storm cloud. According to the weather channel, there was a possibility of a storm hitting this area."

"In September?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, it's not common," said Evan. "But not unheard of. Warm air meets cold air and BAM! Creates a storm. And not the 'please water my garden' kind. More like the 'blow away my house and flood my garden' kind."

"Okay," said Jimmy. "And this is a problem because?"

"Normally not so much," said Evan. "When you are in a structure of some sort. But in the middle of a national forest…" His voice trailed off.

Jimmy nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"What's the prognosis doc?" asked Tim.

"I think Jimmy was right," said Hank. "It's probably a sprain."

"Probably?" asked Tim, slightly worried. "Define probably."

"It could also be a fractured," said Hank. "There's no way to tell the difference between a fracture and a sprain without an x-ray. Which I don't have here with me." He patted Tim's leg. "Relax. Based on all the evidence, there's a 90% chance it's a sprain. I'll x-ray it when we get back."

"You have an x-ray machine in your car?" asked Tim.

"Portable x-ray machine," said Hank. "And no, it's in Divya's car. On your way back to DC, stop at the Hamptons and I'll x-ray it for you."

"Thanks," said Tim. He stole a quick glance at his watch.

Hank sighed. "Is there something I should know about?"

"What?" asked Tim, looking up, startled.

"You've been looking at your watch every two minutes for the past fifteen minutes," pointed out Hank.

"Damn," said Tim softly. "I thought you didn't see that."

Hank smiled. "I'm a doctor. I tend to notice the weird behaviors of my patients." He sighed. "Two questions: why are you worried? And should I be?"

Tim sighed. "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling, you know?"

"You sent Tony looking for them, didn't you?" asked Hank. Tim nodded.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Hank. The moment he said that it started to rain. Hank sighed and looked up at the sky. "Was that really necessary?"

"Let's get inside the tent," said Tim. Hank nodded. He grabbed his medical bag and the other stuff and quickly though it in the tent.

"Um Hank?" asked Tim. "A little help here?"

Hank nodded. He grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him up to a standing position.

"Is that my pillow?" asked Hank.

"Do you want to have this discussion now?" asked Tim. Hank put Tim's arm around his shoulder and helped him into the tent. Tim sat down on Evan's sleeping bag while Hank zipped up the door of the tent.

"And for the record, it was Evan's idea," said Tim, "to use your pillow."

"Figures," said Hank. He sat down on the sleeping bag. "What do we do now?"

"Wait," said Tim.

* * *

Evan and Jimmy hurried as fast as they could, but the storm slowed their progress. It had started down pouring almost immediately and the wind was howling.

"You still with me Jim?" shouted Evan.

"Barely," shouted Jimmy.

"Jimmy?!"

"Did you say something Evan?!" asked Jimmy.

"What?" asked Evan. "I didn't say anything?"

"Jimmy?! Evan?! Where are you?!"

Jimmy and Evan looked at each other.

"I think big brother sent out a rescue party," shouted Evan.

"Figures," said Jimmy. "They never trust us!"

"We're here!" shouted Evan. Jimmy and Evan took off running down the path, only to bump head first into Tony.

"Ow!" said Jimmy. "That hurt!"

"Sorry!" shouted Tony. He pushed himself up off the ground and then helped Jimmy up. "You guys okay?"

"We were!" said Evan, standing up, "until we bumped into you!"

"Sorry about that," said Tony.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Jimmy.

"Looking for you two," said Tony. "Tim and Hank are back at the camp. Tim sent me to look for you guys when this storm hit."

"We need to get back to camp!" shouted Jimmy. Tony nodded.

"No!" said Evan.

Tony and Jimmy turned to look at him. "Are you crazy?! You want to stay out in this?"

"We have to find shelter!" said Evan.

"Yeah," said Tony. "It's back at camp!"

Evan shook his head, his curls plastered to his head. "Camp's too far away. The storm is getting worse. We'll never make it back in time!"

"In time?" asked Tony. "In time for what?"

Evan pointed up. "That." Tony and Jimmy looked up at the sky.

" What is that?" asked Jimmy.

"A wall cloud!" said Evan.

"I have a feeling that is supposed to be important!" said Tony.

Evan nodded. "A wall cloud is a predecessor for a tornado!"

Tony groaned. "That can't be good!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffie karma strikes again! HA! Insert your own version of evil laugh here.

Since the other chapters had some background on Tony, Hank and Evan, I thought I'd give Jimmy a little bit. I went with the scene from About Face for two reasons: 1. I think it had a big effect on Jimmy and therefore would add some character to him and 2. I plan on eventually doing a Fanfiction story about it. Because who doesn't love Jimmy?

I don't know if Jimmy Palmer really went to George Washington University for medical school. But it's in D.C. and they have a medical school so it works.

FYI: Michael Weatherly stars in The Last Days of Disco. Thanks to IMDB for that info.

Please review! I love reviews!


End file.
